


Not A Love Story

by annaF



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: The Darkspawn Chronicles
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, daddy long legs sort of, smut starting chapter two, some chapters may be considered as pornographic so please if you are a minor stay away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaF/pseuds/annaF
Summary: Kallian Tabris is not the warden, Loghain is her benefactor, Alistair is the warden (check the Darkspawn Chronicles, if you don't want to be too Shocked)





	1. Chapter 1

A letter from Arl Howe had just arrived.

Loghain leaned on his desk, rereading every single word while he rethought his strategy. The man was ready…it was not too late to drop this whole thing  all together and…there was no 'and',  because there were no other alternatives, the young king would never listen to him…for him he was just an old stern veteran who represented all the vices of an old ideology an obstacle on the way of progress and peace…him and his barren daughter…there was no other solution…

“My lord, you wanted to see me?” Kallian interrupted him.

He raised his head and looked at the young elf. And he strangely felt more at ease…While having regrets was not really his thing, he must admit that he never regretted or doubted the decision he made that one night when he decided to take this girl under his wing, much to Arl Urien’s displeasure, her mother was a rabid bitch that had to be put down he told him, why are you bothering to take care of her offspring? But it was coincidence or destiny that put her on his way one fateful night, he saw the little girl gripping her dead mother’s gown trying to wake her up, while the assassins were still deciding if they should or not kill the child as well…. He hadn’t hesitated one second…it was one of those rare times when his instincts override his reason…and he became her “benefactor and tutor”

“So, you met him?” he asked.

The girl looked away and nodded.

Loghain sighed…if it was not hard enough to find a decent elven husband for her, the girl would find a flaw to each and every suitable candidate…and it irritated him more than it should.

“What is the problem this time?” Loghain said with an obviously annoyed tone...

“I…” Kallian hesitated.

“Don’t be afraid, girl, your outspokenness is a much-appreciated trait” Loghain said.

“I don’t like… he is too blond” the elf finally said.

Loghain stared at her incredulously for a few seconds, then banged his fist on the desk making her shudder.

“You're trying my patience, elf…not tall enough, his voice is annoying, and now he is too blond? Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a decent and prosperous elf? Those elves you are dismissing like insects are the sons of wealthy and respected freeholders who would have never considered marrying an Alienage’s elf if I didn’t put my reputation and money on it” Loghain was furious…

“I know my lord, I just don’t…” Kallian’s tears flowed down her cheeks and she repressed a sob…she never wanted any of them…her heart was already full of someone else so full and ready to burst.

The sight of her tears resorbed his anger…why was he so furious in the first place? It wasn’t against her, he was mad at himself, that part of him who felt relief and joy every time the young woman refused a potential husband.

“Listen, Kallien. I can understand that young people had their minds polluted by fabled and romanticized stories about love and glory… every day I meet young men joining my army ready to fight for the promises of honor and glory they had read in some books…there is no honor in war as there is no happiness in that so called love…kallian…forget about those stories, what they call love is nothing but dependence and suffering…to choose the right partner, the perfect match is the key to happiness…You will thank me when you will grow old in your own property, surrounded by healthy children and a respectful partner” Loghain was an eloquent man but he, this time, felt like he was trying to convince himself, strengthening his shaking resolution… his beliefs, he had never felt the urge to confirm them except when the girl he had taken under his protection was standing before him with her delicate body, looking at him with her big, loving eyes…maybe it was mere lust he was feeling for her…he would have perhaps taken her without second thoughts if he wasn’t so certain that she was looking for something more than that…

“It is too late, my lord…I am already in love with someone” Kallian whispered, taking a step closer to him “do you want to know, who is the man in my heart, the one who left no place for anyone else?” she took another step before his hypnotized eyes.

“Stop it, girl, don’t come any closer and quit babbling nonsenses” he made his voice sound as strict as he looked like. Kallian froze as he ordered her but kept looking at him with this same gaze that could one day make him lose his restraint…she had to wed another man as soon as possible.

“You are going to marry this man, we will discuss the details as soon as I come back from Ostagar” he concluded.

“No” she simply said.

“No?” Loghain frowned…he was not a man to accept easily that anyone would challenge his authority.

“Forgive me, my lord, but if I was to be forced to be with another man it would kill me,” Kallian said.

“Blades kill people, child, not marriage” He chuckled.

“Yet I am certain that I would die if another than you would take me…” she finally said it… “I love you…” she whispered lowering her eyes, it was too painful to see his reaction.

“You are not in love with me, Kallian, you are simply confused,” he said after a moment of silence. To Kallian’s surprise, he sounded more touched than angry.

“after my mother’s death, I never felt secure around anyone except you, you are my protector and the protector of this nation…you are a father figure for every Fereldan…and I love you for this as many other do…but this kind of love I started feeling every time I see you, my heart pounding in my chest…Then I understood, I love you like a woman loves a man…I can’t say when it has started but when we were informed that Tyerna Celia left us…I cried I had cried so much that the queen thought I had lost my mind…The Teyrna had always been kind to me and I grieved for her but what was the most painful…hope was the most painful thing… harboring the hope that perhaps…you would see me as more than a stray cat you took home with you”

“Enough,” his voice was firm and cold as were his features. “You are overstepping your limits, elf…remember who you are addressing and don’t dare forget who you are and where you come from” it would be enough to dissuade her from continuing this ridiculous show of affection…he hoped so.

“Forgive me, your grace,” she said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. “you can leave, now,” he said.

“I need your permission to go to the Denerim Alienage, my lord,” she said with a broken voice.

“you never requested permission to go see your family before,” He said suspiciously.

“It’s because, this time I am not returning…I am going to live with my kin.” Kallian said, watching as Loghain’s face twisted with anger.

“you are going nowhere, you stay here”

“I am sorry, my lo…my lord…I would have liked nothing more than to stay near you as a servant or even a slave but to be married and leave you, I would rather go back and live with my father and cousins”

“ are you disobeying me, elf?” He threatened

“I have to…I have to, my lord…” she cried. “Unless you throw me in a donjon, I will go back to my Alienage no matter what…” she unwillingly defied him.

“you can go, for now… but it is far from over, Kallian” He would not let her waste the good education he gave her in an Alienage.

Kallian smiled to him through her tears and in a surge of bravery she took a few steps closer and held his gloved hand…he didn’t pull away from her…she brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it “come back safe and victorious from Ostagar” she said before leaving…

******

Loghain sat in his tent, looking at the map of the area. The coming battle and the strategy he had elaborated, He could see it clearly materializing on the map before his eyes…after all, he was not considered the best strategist in Thedas for nothing.

Someone entered his tent.

“Your grace, his majesty requests your presence in his tent,” the young guard said.

Loghain sighed and dismissed the boy with a gesture. He was doing his best to avoid any further arguments with the young King…anyway, all of this would be over soon.

 

*****

“Is there any important matter we have not already…” he tried to express his annoyance but the surprise of what he saw in the tent cut him off.

Kallian, wearing a blood stained dress, standing near the Commander of the Grey Wardens… her head lowered in shame as soon as she saw him.

“Kallian, what’s the meaning of this?” Loghain asked but the Commander answered him.

“Your grace, this elf I conscripted for the Grey Warden after she Killed the son of Arl Urien and all his friends and guards…while I ignored completely that she was under your protection, his majesty judged it was only right to consult you before.”

Loghain stood there staring at Kallian, he didn’t seem shocked or angered by what he heard…He already knew Vaughan by reputation and didn’t wonder why he got killed…his sharp mind was searching for a way out of this trap.

“I recognized the girl, Loghain and I don’t want any animosity to come between the two greatest generals present in Ostagar before the final battle…so do you agree to put her in the hands of the Grey Wardens?”

“Of course not,” Loghain said.

Cailin wasn’t very surprised… Now he was in such a sensitive position…one of those men would end up losing…Duncan the Commander of the Greys or Loghain the general of the armies of Ferelden…both were important, both were right in their claims…he glanced at the young elf, her sickly pale face and her dirty gown…Duncan had treated her as a prisoner and Loghain won’t forgive this…

“Girl, go wait for me in my tent” Loghain ordered…Kallian raised her head and looked at Duncan hesitantly… “I told you to go wait for me inside my tent, don’t make me repeat it again,” Loghain said with a strict voice…and Kallian was never happier nor quicker to execute his orders.

“Duncan, my friend…this one was not meant to be a grey warden” Cailin said interrupting the heated glares between the two men.

“Your majesty, every recruit is necessary in the times of blight,” Duncan said.

“We are not even sure, it is a blight, besides, you already have fierce men, and it’s not a skinny elven girl who is going to make the difference…unless you conscripting her was an act of defiance against my person” Loghain said.

“It wasn’t you grace” Duncan capitulated.

******

Kallian rose quickly from the bed she was sitting on when Loghain entered the tent…she waited for him to address her with lowered head and shaking hands….but he didn’t even look at her…he went straight to a wooden box near the table, took a bottle and poured himself a drink…

“Did he touch you?” He finally said after his second drink.

“Who? Duncan?” Kallian frowned…oh, he was talking about Vaughan….

Kallian shook her head and said “He was not after me…it was my cousin’s Wedding and he…he wanted Shianni….he left me to his guard…I would have killed myself if…but Soris came with swords Duncan gave him and I…we killed them all to the last one…” Kallian said.

“A servant will bring you food, eat and sleep, but never leave this tent, understood?” Loghain said.

Kallian nodded. Now, she knew better than to disobey him.

“Tonight, we will fight the biggest and most decisive battle against the Darkspaws…I will bring you an armor and a pair of daggers, you will join my troops”

“I will fight against those monsters?” Kallain asked, Loghain wouldn’t allow her to do this…

“The only safe place for you, girl, is where I can keep an eye on you, so you will be with me” Loghain tried to explain without sounding suspect.

“This is how I also feel…” Kallian smiled to him…the safest place was without doubt by his side.

Loghain ignored her remark and ordered “rest, now”


	2. Chapter 2

They rode for two days without a break. When her numb arms couldn’t hold onto him anymore, he simply shifted her position and made her sit in front of him on the horseback…he didn’t want to stop before reaching Denerim.

When the horses couldn’t take it any longer, Loghain ordered his soldiers to pitch the tents and rest for the night….he seemed like a possessed man after leaving Ostagar. Although Kallian who was in the back lines, that night, didn’t fully understand what happened, she could tell that it was grave…

“My lord, can I speak with you?” Kallian entered Loghain’s tent.

“What?” he looked so tense.

“Did we lose at Ostagar?” she carefully asked.

Loghain stared at her for a long while before saying “the Grey Wardens betrayed the king, and I couldn’t intervene in time to save him…we lost the battle but we also lost the king and half of our army” he said calmly observing the girl’s reaction.

Kallian clapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

“The villains!!! I knew there was something wicked about them since I met this Duncan”

Loghain turned around and sat on the edge of his bed…

“If this is all you wanted to know,” he said trying to dismiss her but Kallian rushed toward him. She sank to her knees in front of him and grabbed his hands.

“My lord, I cannot imagine how you feel, but I…if there is anything I can do to comfort you…” she said. She didn’t even measure the impact or the meanings of her words…

“Did I raise a harlot, a comfort woman for soldiers?” Loghain squeezed her hand.

“That’s not what…you are hurting me, your grace” Kallian begged and he let go of her hand.

He rose nervously and left her kneeling before the empty bed…

“For you, I will be everything you need or you want…if you want comfort…then be it…I won’t be ever ashamed of being with you in any way you see fit...if this is all you want from me…I love you and trust you enough to…”

“leave,” he said, his voice was shaking...insure.

Kallian stood up and prepared to leave…so shameful she wished the earth would split right now and swallow her…but when she walked past him a hand grabbed her arm and she suddenly found herself in his arms…

She had to blink several times to realize it was not one of her fantasized walking dreams…Loghain was holding her in his arms…it happened only once before…the night her mother was murdered…

She carefully raised her hands and put them on his large back, and he responded by burying his face in her soft curls, inhaling her scent…He felt her large smile against his chest and he laughed as his hands began to slide lower, past her back…it felt so natural, easy and good, that he for a moment wondered why did he wait for so long...everything had worked according to his plan, the king, and his three advisors were nothing but a bad memory now…but he knew it wouldn’t be easy.

Kallian tensed as his hands started caressing her behind…maybe, she was not as ready as she thought.

Loghain marveled at how perfect her little body was…not too much, nor too little…he gave it a squeeze and she suppressed a shriek…he looked down at her face and she was as he dreamt her to be, blushing, anxious, breathless…fear and want, written in her beautiful face. He pulled her nightgown up and up until his hand could reach under it. He first touched lightly over her small-clothes but quickly seized the annoying piece of tissue and pulled it down.

Kallian didn’t object as he took her underwear off…he was now kneeling before her, looking up at her,

“Pull your dress up,” his voice was husky.

Kallian hesitated…she didn’t imagine that they would be in such position before even sharing their first kiss. She finally did as asked and pulled her dress up.

“pull it higher,” he ordered. “above your waist,” he specified, staring at her from his kneeling position.

Kallian finally took a deep breath and pulled her gown up to her breast…her legs trembled and she didn’t dare to make eye contact with him….

She almost sobbed when a finger touched between her legs…and she looked down only to meet his gaze…

“This how it is going to be Kallian, not like the books you read...” he said caressing her not enough wet entrance. Was he trying to frighten her? Yes, she should be frightened, he concluded.

“Could you stand it? Or shall we stop here?”He asked…many young girls would think they want to be touched by older men, but almost none of them would stand the way a man who is no longer a hesitant stuttering boy, would have them…

“Please, Loghain, I want you…” she said trying to sound convincing.

He chuckled “your body is telling me the contrary” 

He tried to push one of his fingers up but it was almost impossible, she was too tight, not wet enough…it would take too much time and effort to prepare her.

He rose to his feet and pulled her to him. He traced the contour of her lips with his finger…

“if I take you tonight, in the morrow you won’t be able to ride on a horse back…so, how could you still comfort me, little one?” he whispered near her lips.

“I…I…” she stuttered breathlessly before instinctively sucking at the finger that was resting on her lips.

“that’s a good idea” he let out a chuckle that ended in a low groan… she didn’t seem to understand as she kept sucking on his finger…he suddenly withdrew from her and sat on the bed. Kallian, confused, looked at him…

“Come here,” he patted his lap...

Kallian pulled her gown up and sat astride on his lap, facing him… he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him and she felt it for the first time…his hardening cock pushing against her lower abdomen…her cunt start throbbing as she involuntarily started rocking her hips grounding her aching part against him…but he grasped her hips and immobilized her…

“Not so fast,” he said when she gave him a pouty look.

“when will I receive my first kiss, your grace?” Kallian said.

“I ignore it, I am no fortune teller, girl,” he said.

Kallian blinked, then she angrily tried to rise and leave…only whores didn’t get kissed on the mouth and even if she would die for him…she wouldn’t let their relation turn into something cheap and sordid…

“you said you would be satisfied with whatever I am willing to give you, are you going back on your word?” Loghain tempted her holding her slim waist tightly, speaking with his mouth only inches from her own.

“I wasn’t aware of…” she muttered... He leaned in and she suddenly found her lips pressed against his...Kallian couldn’t say how long they had kissed, but she could describe the longing on her loins getting tighter as their tongues met and entwined and how she shuddered when he ripped her gown to bare her small breasts…what made her reach the summit of her pleasure, so fast? Maybe his skillful tongue and lips, or was it his deft fingers toying with her sensitives nipples and the powerful thrusts of his hips underneath her, jamming his hard cock against her aching cunt…it didn’t matter…she came screaming, tossing her head back as he held her closer and buried his face between her breasts.

She was still lost in the fog of her orgasm, limp into his arms, when she threw her arms around his neck, rubbing her face against his cheek, her soft lips against his rough stubble “I Love you, I love you, I love..” she kept repeating it like a helpless fool…

When she was lucid enough, the first thing she could feel was his heart beating fast and…his still hard as rock cock pressed against her… she was the one who promised to comfort him…yet she had been taking all the pleasure from the start…

“My lord, I…have been selfish…” Kallian raised her head from the crook of his shoulder and shyly looked at him…he laughed.

“show me how to pleasure you” she insisted, all she had done those past years was taking, his money, his time and his effort, now she had to give him something as well.

“Unbutton my breeches and take it out,” he said as he took her hand and put it over his erection.

Kallian did as he demanded. She unbuttoned his pants and without her touching it, his cock emerged like it was animated by a life on its own…hard, long, curved, thick and throbbing…it was begging to be touched…and she did without waiting for the permission, she grabbed his hot cock and caressed the velvety texture of its skin…

“Squeeze firmly, but not too much and move your hand up and down,” Loghain said with a breathy voice.

Kallian followed his instructions, carefully observing his face, to know the perfect speed and pressure she should use…his heavy breathing, half-lidded eyes and parted lips…a vision that made her cunt wet again…

Yet she felt that something was missing in this perfect harmony…

Without taking her hands of him, Kallian left the bed and sank to the cold ground…she looked at his jolting thick cock and she leaned in to kiss it…he groaned. So she did it again, an open mouth kiss on the tip where white liquid was starting to pearl…

Loghain’s patience reached its limits as he grabbed his cock and placed his hand on the back of Kallian’s neck and pulled her toward his aching erection

“wet your lips, be sure they are covering your teeth…now take it in your mouth and suck” those were orders clear and firm, that Kallain followed without discussion and the reward was worth it…Loghain shut his eyes tightly and arched his back, choking a loud moan…and then he gazed at the elf through half-lidded eyes...he was looking at the girl he had for many years done everything to preserve her, shelter her from all evil... one of his rare charitable, altruistic deeds and it had to end up like this...him corrupting her and enjoying it so much...he was drunk on the obscenity of the situation...the darkness that had once touched him, he kept spreading it all around him...but now it was not the time for such toughts...it was time to savor her sweet mouth and live the present moment.

she did her best…even if it was hard to accommodate his girth into her small mouth she did it, ignoring the pressure that made her teeth scratch the interior of her lips…she kept sucking, licking and stroking his shaft with her hands…he was near she could tell by the movement of his hips, pushing forward wanting to sink further inside the wet heaven of her mouth…she had to keep going…suddenly Loghain grabbed a fistful of her hair and removed her from his cock…he started stroking himself…once, twice and hot spurts of white liquid jetted on her breasts…he seemed so satisfied looking at the kneeling elf before him until she started touching the sticky liquid he ejaculated over her chest…

“Come here,” he said as he took off her ripped gown and used it to clean her breasts.

“Did I pleasure you well?” she asked.

He didn’t answer...

“Sleep now,” he said as he covered them with a blanket…what would Cauthrien think when she would come to wake him up in the morning…he didn’t really care he concluded as he kissed the forehead of the sleeping girl in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

 She was not the paranoid type, but after few weeks she had to admit that maybe he was avoiding her on purpose.

Not a word nor even a look, after what had happened in his tent on their way back to Denerim. Although she could easily understand that some critical issues had to be addressed without delay, she struggled to accept his new attitude towards her…after all, the king was dead, along with two of his advisors and most powerful men in Ferelden, the treason of an organization such as the grey warden and the threat of those vile Darkspawns …Loghain was certainly overwhelmed by work…but still, before, no matter how busy he was, he would always find the time to speak with her, give her a knowing look or an encouraging smile…and given what happened between them…he could at least…she had to speak with him and she knew exactly what needed to be said to lure him into this.

Kallian stood before the two soldiers guarding the door of Loghain’s bedchamber…he never needed guards to be posted there before what happened in Ostagar.

“No one is allowed inside, the regent’s orders!” one of the guards said.

“But there is an urgent matter that I must inform him of” Kallian insisted.

“It shall wait, the regent doesn’t want to be disturbed”

“Can you go inside and tell him that Kallian has something important to tell him about Lord Howe,” Kallian tried to be as serious as possible.

The two guards looked at each other. It seemed to be serious enough…

“Wait here,” one of them said as he knocked the door hesitantly.

After a second, Kallian heard Loghain saying “let her in”.

Kallian smiled to the guard as he opened the door for her…it was the first victory…

“What is the matter with Howe?” Loghain asked coldly without looking at her…he was staring at one of his maps…

“I…Nothing very important…I mean…”

Loghain raised his head and glared at her “nothing very important yet so urgent that it cannot wait for tomorrow?” he said.

“I wouldn’t have been able to talk to you tomorrow, like yesterday and the day before, I had to see you…” Kallian said.

Loghain kept glaring at her.

“Is it true that Lord Howe id the new Arl of Denerim?” she asked.

“yes, do you have a better candidate to propose for this post?” he openly mocked her, he had thought that the man did something to upset her…but as it seemed it was a subterfuge she used to meet him…smart girl.

“It is fortunate that Arl Urien…that he is no more the Arl of Denerim I was dreading what he would do to the elves of Denerim to avenge his son…”Kallian said.

“Yes, his death was very fortunate” Loghain chuckled.

“Yet, I am not reassured to know that Lord Howe is now the Arl of…”

“They are rioting.” Loghain said sitting on his chair “the elves in Denerim, some of them are causing trouble, Howe will take care of the trouble makers and it won’t spread further”

“Why are they rioting? I killed Vaughan, his friends and half of his guards…why are they making trouble?” Kallian frowned.

“Who knows” he shrugged, he looked so bored…it was not a very important matter given what was happening in the country.

“I will go tomorrow to the Alienage and…”

“You will not!” Loghain glared at her “you will prepare everything you need for your wedding, starting tomorrow…Emilia will take you to the market” Loghain said with a stern face…Fortunately, she was still a maiden…and he had to get her married as soon as possible…

He observed her shocked face becoming red with anger and her eyes wet with tears…he had spoiled her too much…he couldn’t allow himself to spoil his own daughter because she had to become a tough and wise queen…and then came Kallian, little sad thing, always crying…and he gave up and started acting like a caring father…for the little elf, displaying the affection he never showed to his own daughter…if only Kallian knew how much Celia hated her for that. But even if this one wasn’t destined for greatness and power he shouldn’t have spoiled her this much, for even the sweetest cat had to learn sometimes where its place was.

“I…will do as you wish…my lord” with strangled words Kallian bowed her head and left the room.

He wasn’t expecting this…she gave up so easily…maybe, it was not love after all.

It was a benediction not to have to deal with an enamored virgin while trying to reform a country, but then, why was he feeling so hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the worst three weeks of her life…even worse than when her mother died…at least, back then she had Loghain…but now, she was alone…

She spent her days dragged from shop to shop by Emilia to choose fabrics to make dresses and nightgowns she had to wear for the pleasure of a man she didn’t want…and Emilia who kept reminding her of how lucky she was for being able to buy such expensive tissues…

On the Thursday of the fourth week, Loghain came to her chamber.

Kallian almost fell from her chair when the door opened and it was him…not a servant or Emilia who did come often to pester her about her imminent wedding…it was Loghain…

He came inside and shut the door behind him…he was not wearing his armor…just a shirt and a pair of leather pants and boots.

Kallian stood up and bowed her head.

“My Lord,” she said…her voice lacked the usual cheerfulness she had when she addressed him.

“How are the preparation progressing?” he asked, looking intensely at the young woman.

“…well…everything is going well,” Kallian answered with a forced smile.

“Good,” Loghain said sitting on a chair near her bed…Kallian was confused…did he want to talk to her like they often did before? Or was he hiding from all those responsibilities in her room?...no, Loghain was not a man to hide from responsibilities.

“Show me,” he said.

“I beg your pardon?” Kallian was more confused.

“Show me the dresses you made for your wedding,” He simply said.

“of corse, my lord” Kallian tried not to look so surprised.

She went to a wooden box at a corner of the room and started pulling all the gowns she had made…then she took them one by one and lifted each one to show him…she couldn’t tell if he was satisfied with her choice of fabrics and designs…until he…

“Hold on,” he said, “put this one on and show me” he ordered.

Kallian frowned…she looked at him with surprise then she looked at the gown he was pointing his finger at…it was a nightgown…made of a see-through white lace … then she looked back at him…

“put it on,” he repeated, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair…

Without uttering a word Kallian went behind the wooden room divider and started changing…she would soon know the meaning of all of this…

The nightgown was meant to be worn without any small-clothes underneath…she hesitated a little then decided to go without…it was not like he had never seen her naked…he had even done more than simply watching… Kallian shut her eyes remembering the taste of him on her lips and how bold and impatient he had acted.

Loghain watched as Kallian came out, shy at first then more confident as they locked eyes and she became aware of the burning desire he failed to hide behind his cold blue stare…

“Is this to your taste, my lord” she whispered.

He didn’t answer…he grunted and rose up from his seat violently…two large steps and he was standing in front of her…inches were separating them…Kallian arched her neck to be able to look the tall man in the eye… he suddenly was furious and she didn’t expect him to grab her arm and shake her roughly “you are planning on wearing this for him?” he muttered between his teeth… Kallian’s eyes widened with surprise…what was she supposed to say?...did he have a problem with the gown or with her future husband?

Loghain was a logical man…unfortunately, jalousie knew no logic…he was the one who ordered her to marry…but was it necessary to make such clothes to wear for this man?

“You are the only one I want to wear that kind of clothes for” Kallian objected…

“Little liar,” Loghain tightened his grip around her arm…

“You have to choose, Loghain, I cannot be both yours and the future wife of another man…” she said… “I have to choose?” he repeated incredulously… “you, insolent brat, need a little correction” he chuckled gripping her wrist and twisting it behind her back as he sat on the bed, and bent a struggling Kallian over his knees.

“This, for your insolence,” he said before smacking her bared behind.

“And this, for your lack of shame” another slap…Kallian held her breath…she didn’t scream or struggle anymore…he was angry…that was a good sign.

“…For this vulgar outfit you choose”…his hand hit fell hard on her flesh…his voice was getting more and more husky.

“This, for agreeing to marry another man after I had you…” he barely whispered before hitting her again…he felt her tense…then she laughed…

“This, for laughing” he spanked her one more time

“You rejected me after you had me…I couldn’t…I thought you didn’t find me worthy of you…” she confessed…Loghain let go of her wrist. She slowly slid from his lap to a sitting position on the floor before him…she rearranged her thick curls that were hiding her face and rose her head to look at him.

“You are nineteen…choosing to be with me implicates never getting married nor have children” he warned.

“I choose you…” she said

He could have girls her age, prettier than her without some love drama and only for pleasure…his reason, his good judgment and every logical fiber of his being were telling him to put an end to this… it was more than wrong…it was simply stupid…a virgin…an elf…a girl he had practically raised… in times like those…it was inconsiderate.

“You choose…then take my hand,” he said as he held out his hand for her.


	5. Chapter 5

A familiar voice called her name. Kallian, slowly, opened her eyes and saw Emilia standing near her bed…she sighed and turned over. She barely had any sleep last night and it was too early to wake up…

“Get up, child, we have an appointment with the jewelry maker,” Emilia said with a firm voice.

“I don’t need it” Kallian muffled voice came from underneath the blanket.

“What do you mean?” Emilia’s voice didn’t sound as surprised as one would expect.

Kallian pushed the blanket and looked at Emilia. The older woman had sat on the chair daring not to ask…

“I am not getting married anymore,” Kallian announced.

“Servants say that The Teyrn was seen leaving your room at daybreak… I suppose you were discussing the wedding matter,” Emilia finally said.

Kallian laughed and stretched on her bed before grabbing the top sheet to keep her nakedness covered and carefully shifted to a sitting position…she felt ‘agreeably’ sore in her neither parts, a sweet ache, a reminder of what had happened last night.

“You can speak your mind, Emilia, you know that I won’t repeat it…” Kallian smiled.

“I have nothing to say, and nothing from what I could say would possibly undo what has already been done…”

 

Kallian rolled her eyes, she would have preferred to avoid this kind of bitterness in such a joyful morning.

“I will send the maids to change the sheets and prepare you a bath.” The woman said, staring at the blood stain on the bottom sheet.

Emilia left the room and Kallian rose up to put on a gown before the servants coming…she felt a viscous liquid leaking from her cunt and running down her thighs…she bit her lip remembering last night… the pain was almost unbearable but so was the pleasure…every logical thought had been erased from her brain and the only things she had been able to utter were his name and ‘I love you’... she had repeated it ceaselessly as he rammed his hard erection inside her tightness…

Kallian’s hand went down as she mindlessly started to caress herself smearing the semen that was leaking from her loosened hole into her clitoris remembering his tight grip on her hips, his impatient mouth on her nipples and his beast-like growling…it didn’t take long before she came whispering his name.

*********

Loghain wasn’t paying attention to the man who was talking to him…It had been a strange night, he would have never thought that would ever happen and yet…he had found himself balls deep inside the last woman he wanted to fuck…it didn’t mean he had no desire to do so, but he had always been aware of the endless trouble that could cause and he was a man who despised drama…the sound of the silly fabric tearing between his fingers as he pushed her on the bed and ripped her gown…she had moaned and looked at him with half-lidded eyes, wordlessly begging him to take her… he didn’t recognize himself anymore…he had never been a man who would lose his head over some cunt, even the most deliciously wet and tight cunt, but hers was the tightest he had ever tried, it made him come so fast and so hard…too fast maybe…he had to loosen this tight sheath in the future…his cock twitched at this thought and he growled.

“Your grace, do you agree?” Howe asked.

“Agree on what?” Loghain said coldly.

“The bastard had left Redcliff and he is seeking to cure Eamon, we have to stop him”

“Do what is necessary,” Loghain said.

“Yes, my lord”

Howe opened the study door to leave and Loghain called one of the guards posted outside.

“Guard, go fetch Kallian Tabris and tell her to come here as soon as possible,” Loghain ordered with his habitual stern tone.

He wasn’t sure why he had called for her yet the bulge in his trousers was so certain and confident about the reason.

******

After two hours or so, he had forgotten about any burning desire or urges… if the bastard warden succeeded on bringing Eamon back to health, the civil war would be inevitable. The man had always thought that Anora had no place on the throne, for him, she was merely usurping the power from the true king and keeping him aside treating him like an adolescent…and after what happened in Redcliff, any chance to negotiate with him was lost.

Three knocks on the door…

“Come in,” He said.

Kallian entered the room with her wide smile and sparkling eyes…when she looked at him like this with so much love and tenderness, he would be tempted to believe that he deserved it…that, maybe, he was the man she thought him to be.

“How do you feel?” he asked with a soft tone.

“Great,” she said with a laugh, and it made him smile. It was good to see, at least, something that didn’t go south. He quickly erased the smile and cleared his throat.

“Did you go to the infirmary like I told you?” He asked.

“Yes, but the physician refused to make that kind of potion for me, he said that I needed to give him the proof of the Teyrn permission,” she answered.

Loghain sighed and took a piece of paper, he wrote two words on it and then sealed it with his personal seal.

He handed her the paper and said,

“Return to the infirmary, as soon as possible and get the potion.”

He wouldn’t even imagine what would happen if she got pregnant…Kallian would never accept to abort her child, he knew it…so better safe than sorry.

“Yes, my lord,” Kallian took the paper and turned to leave, but after taking two steps, she stopped and turned around.

Loghain raised his eyebrows, he was not pleased by her lingering as she was supposed to be rushing to the infirmary and drinking her potion.

“Can I…can I ask you for something before I leave?”

“Is it urgent? More urgent than getting to the infirmary?” he was annoyed.

“I…I wanted to ask you for a kiss before leaving…I am silly” she said with a forced smile… ‘being with me would be different from being with a man your age’ he had warned her… and now she felt so puerile and foolish as she lowered her head, so her thick curls would cover her red face, as she rushed toward the door.

“Kallian…” he called her.

She stopped but didn’t turn to face him…

“If I…I will come to your room, tonight,” he said with a softer tone.

Kallian nodded and left the room.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kallian rubbed her hardened nipples on his hairy chest, moaning as the man under her thrust his hard cock back and forth inside her…

“Do you like it this way?” Loghain asked with a husky voice.

Kallian raised her head to look at him and nodded…Loghain laughed and pushed her back, gently.

“Let me see you,” he said to answer her sulky expression…

He kept moving under her, impaling her…kallian threw her head back, using her palms to lean against the mattress... her hips started to move, accelerating the rhythm of their feverish union…She needed more frictions, more of his length inside her…

“Slow down, you are going to hurt yourself,” Loghain muttered behind his tightly closed teeth…he would lose the control and…

He finally grabbed her hips and started jamming his cock inside her…Kallian screams would have alerted the servants if those ones didn’t know better than to burst into this room…

“Please….my lord…” Kallian begged and she didn’t even know for what she was begging exactly.

Her hand went south to caress herself but he didn’t let her…she had to learn to come only from the pleasure of having his thick cock shoved inside her cunt.

She pinched her nipples hard, a sign that she was almost there…Loghain wondered how her nipples could be as sensitive as her cunt as he remembered how many times he was able to make her come only from toying with her little hard buds…Sometimes, when she would come to visit him in his study, he would sit her on his lap, bare her small breasts to find her hard nipples waiting for his attention he would pinch and suckle them, flickering the hard buds with his tongue until she was nearly a mess, moaning and grinding her dripping cunt against his thigh.

“Tell me Kallian, how does your little cunt feel, is it loosening yet?” Such an exquisite fuck didn’t loosen only her tight hole but his tongue as well…So, more than often, Kallian would hear delicious vulgarities pushing her over the edge when she was about to come.

“My lord, my cunt feels great as long as it’s stuffed with your big hard cock.” Kallian panted.

“You little harlot!” he grunted before ramming his length inside her again and again.

“Take my little cunt, my lord, fuck me, please, all of me is yours…” Kallian begged… it was true, though, that all of her was his... he had made her suck his cock many times…In his office, he would usually make her come suckling her breasts and caressing her cunt then she would kneel under his desk and start sucking his dick, she was not very gifted at first, but then, she learned…when to tease and when to suck hard, when to lick and when to take a mouthful of his balls, gently playing with them until he come…he would come inside her mouth and look at her swallowing his seed…one thing they have not done…her backside door, her little puckered hole, he had played with it, inserting one finger or two inside when he was fucking her from behind…but when she asked, he told her ‘this hole is not made for this kind of things’ He was not wrong, it was risky and filthy, why would someone go for a hole full of shit when he had at his disposition a wet, silky, and clean cunt.

**********

Usually, after laying with her, he would take his leave and go back to his quarters, but sometimes he would spend the night with her, hold her tight in his arms and sleep with her till down…

“Are you leaving?” Kallian clung to Loghain’s arm stopping him from leaving the bed.

“I have to wake up early tomorrow, I don’t want to wake you up when it is time for me to leave,” he explained.

“It is fine, wake me up, I will go to the kitchen and prepare a breakfast for you, I know that you skip breakfast and it is not good,” Kallian insisted grabbing his arm tightly…she was always afraid to appear needy, to see him fleeing from fear of her great and unasked for attention…she was afraid to let him see how much she loved him and for how many years she had carried those feelings like a shameful marking.

“I will stay until you fall asleep, is it fine enough?” Loghain laid back on the bed and took her in his arms. Kallian rested her head on his muscular, wide chest and inhaled his scent…it was so relaxing…and then she remembered.

“Loghain, would you allow me to go to the market tomorrow?” she asked.

“Send a servant to buy you what you need, it is too dangerous out there.” He calmly said.

“I can’t send a servant to choose a perfume for me, Can I?” Kallian laughed looking at his stern face…

“What do you need perfume for? Soap is more than enough.”

Kallian laughed again…it brought back memories…

“Perfume became a habit for me since the first time I wore one... you…” Kallian took a deep breath as she was about to reveal something so intimate and foolish. “the first time, I was wearing a perfume, it was a gift from one of the court ladies and when we crossed paths you stopped, turned to watch me…at first, you didn’t seem to have noticed me, as you were discussing some matters with a Bann but then the breeze came and the smell made you turn to watch me, and since then I would always buy perfume in hope to catch your attention,” Kallian blushed…now he was totally thinking that she was one of those weird girls following rich men…

“Now that you have caught my attention, permanently, you do not need a perfume,” his voice was softer as he pulled her back into his embrace.

“Please,” she begged.

“Fine, a guard will escort you” Loghain capitulated.

“Thank you,” Kallian smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. “I won’t linger on the market, I promise,”

He chuckled…He knew when not to take a woman’s promise seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

Denerim market was full of all sorts of people as usual and so many new stands, but she had promised to be quick….she left the guard behind and headed to the perfume stand…the young guard was very annoyed to be assigned to watch over her …well, they were both annoyed as she didn’t feel the need to have a greenhorn playing the bodyguards for her.

“Nothing like a spicy perfume to drive any man crazy with desire,” a woman standing beside her said with an Orlesian accent.

“I don’t need this kind of perfume, if he gets crazier with desire I may die,” Kallian laughed.

“Oh, so he is this kind of men,” the Orlesian said, and Kallian frowned, did this red haired woman know Loghain?

“Maybe a softer scent; vanilla, and peach to awaken his sentiments and soften his heart,” the Orlesian woman handed Kallian a bottle and the scent made her forget all her suspicions.

“How much for this one?” Kallian addressed the merchant.

“A good choice,” the redhead said with a smile.

After purchasing the perfume, Kallian brought her attention to the Orlesian woman who helped her choose.

“With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?” Kallian politely asked, but she rapidly understood the situation when she felt a dagger pressed against her right flank

“Let us go somewhere private to have a talk, Kallian Tabris” the woman said.

Kallian followed the woman, driven more by curiosity than by fear… It was probably the Orlesian bard, the companion of that bastard warden who coveted the throne of his dead brother.

Inside a warehouse, a man with a dark haired mage and a dog were waiting for them…

“Look at who I have brought,” Leliana said.

“We mean you no harm Kallian Tabris,” the man said trying to reassure the elf, but it made her laugh.

“You must be the bastard warden. Are you aware of what I have done to the son of Arl Urien and his men?” Kallian said.

“We know that you are a gifted rogue,” the Orlesian said.

“And you kidnapped me despite knowing this so you can blackmail Loghain...unfortunately it is useless, he won’t put the fate of this country at risk for my pretty eyes,” Kallian warned.

“I told you, it was a stupid idea,” the witch rolled her eyes.

“Duncan, choose you, he believed that you had what it takes to become a warden…I think he did it for a reason and I want you to join us.” The man said.

Kallian’s eyes widened with surprise.

“You want me, to help you overthrowing Anora and taking the throne?” Kallian was incredulous, how shameless this bastard could be?

“No one wants the throne, except Loghain,” Alistair said.

“oh, after serving as Ferelden’s general for so many years he now wants the throne which his only daughter sits on, I understand,” Kallian mocked the warden.

“Loghain has lost his mind, Kallian,proclaiming himself regent, after setting up the king and sending him to his death in Ostagar, he was the strategist, Ostagar’s failure is his,” Leliana argued…And Kallian had nothing to say to defend him.

“Besides, if betraying the king was the gray warden’s doing, then explain why they are all dead, except one, while your Loghain and his men are safe and sound,” Morrigan added.

“We have been lucky enough to survive Ostagar, is it a crime?” Kallian tried to defend him, those thugs were lying…

“The king’s three advisors neutralized just a few days before his ‘accidental’ death, was it also luck?” Alistair said.

Kallian opened her mouth, she wanted to find an argument, even a lie to discredit those allegations, but she found none.

Encouraged by Kallian’s silence, Alistair said,

“I am a warden, we do not meddle in political matters, our priority is the blight and in less than a year, if we do not stop it, the Archdemon will be in Denerim…Duncan was so upset after losing you, join us now and let us fight the darkspaws,”

“Fuck Duncan, the coward who simply watched without doing anything when girls were taken to be raped and killed...there is no blight, and nobody has heard about a darkspawn attack in our cities,”

“You will soon hear about it,” Leliana said.

“Think about it and tomorrow, if you change your mind come back to the market,” Alistair said.

Kallian was left alone in the abandoned warehouse, she didn’t move even after they left…those words…what they have said was coherent…why didn’t she think about it sooner… Loghain, only Loghain could dissipate those ugly thoughts from her head...and she needed to talk to him, now.

 


	8. Chapter 8

She had spent the day in her room pondering what those thugs had told her… It was impossible for her to accept it in her heart that Loghain was a vile traitor and a murderer… Yes, people feared him, but they respected him as well… a man without honor would have never been able to inspire such a devotion, such an admiration… and yet, what they had said felt so true.

A few hours and he would be here and she would be able to ask him…she had to be patient…maybe try to sleep a little to clear her head…

When she opened her eyes the man was lying next to her in bed, his hard cock rubbing against her bare behind…

“Loghain,” she moaned when the man’s lips started sucking at the sensitive skin of her neck.

“you smell nice,” he whispered in her ear before pressing her against the mattress, covering her body with his…

Kallian buried her face in the pillow and raised her hips to rub her butt against his hardness. Her gown was already hitched up and her behind naked for the pleasure of his eyes.

“you are so soft, softer than silk down here,” he whispered caressing the skin of her round rear and softly brushing his thumb on her cunt… even the hair down there was soft and agreeable especially when it got wet…

Kallian moaned and lifted her ass higher like a cat in heat…she liked it, this position was particularly pleasurable, rougher and more vulgar, but so good…his heavy cock thrusting inside her while his balls would hit her lips and stimulate her clitoris.

As if he had heard what she was thinking, Loghain pushed his breeches down and seized his hard erect member. He teasingly rubbed it against her butt crack then used it to pat her wet cunt until he heard a frustrated grunt as the elf under him wiggled her behind impatiently…

He chuckled, she was impatient and hot blooded and every time it made him want to tease her until she would explode…but not tonight, tonight he was as eager as her.

Kallian bit the pillow as he slammed his cock inside her, she could tell that it was going to be a rough fuck. He generally fucked like a warrior, always rough and deliciously vulgar…he once took her in a dark hallway where anyone would have surprised them. They were walking when he pushed her against the wall, without any warning, he had ordered, “lift your dress and show me your cunt,” she had hesitated but his stern gaze was implacable…he had fingered her cunt until her eyes rolled back in her head and a hot liquid spurted violently out of her...she had thought that she had peed herself back then but Loghain hadn’t left her the time to think about it as he raised her leg and stuffed her dripping cunt with his cock…it had been the rougher fuck they ever had, he was like a possessed man fucking her as the strange liquid kept gushing from her cunt puddling in the floor and soaking his pants. that night she had passed out … He was always like this, going from ice cold to consumed by a lustful fire, in seconds.

Kallian braced herself, grabbing the sheets as Loghain plowed her sensitive cunt…Now, caressing her clitoris to pleasure herself became dull... in the lonely nights when he couldn’t come to bed her, she would use a thick candle to trick her aching cunt into thinking it was her lover's cock.

“Yes my lord, I was aching for you all the day,” Kallian moaned.

“Was your insatiable little cunt aching for my cock, little one?” Loghain’s husky voice was amazing.

“My lord nothing compares to the sensation of you inside me, not even the thickest candle,” Kallian knew that the information would make him lose his head.

“You little slut! You like to stuff your cunt with candles when I am not here?” Loghain grabbed her hair and rode her harder…

Kallian’s mouth opened, saliva dribbling in the corner of her mouth and down her chin, she was coming…

Loghain felt the violent contractions around his cock…he grasped a fistful of her thick hair and pulled her up, their tongues came out madly battling each other, a kiss without sealed lips, vulgar and lustful.

Kallian didn’t expect him to withdraw, his cock was still hard…she watched as he reached into the drawer and pulled a big candle,

“Is it this one you use to fuck yourself?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, was he angry? She had done it only a few times, she was about to tell him.

“Do it now,” he ordered throwing the candle on the bed, “I want to watch you,”

Kallian complied without a word, she took the candle and introduced it inside her sensitive cunt,

“Harder,” he ordered, holding her knees and opening her legs wider.

Kallian started moaning, fucking herself harder, and pinching her hardened nipples.

“You really became insatiable…would you like to be fucked by some of my soldiers when I am watching?” he said with a crooked smile…

Kallian’s cunt twitched at the idea, it was so wrong, and she would have been scandalized by those words, but she knew that it was just a sex talk.

“Would you like them to use your little cunt and stuff all you holes with come?”

Kallian moaned and closed her eyes, imagining the obscene scenario…

“Your cunt will drip with come for days and your little asshole will be ruined, you will become the cheapest whore in denerim, looking for any cock to fill your loose holes, fucking strangers like a mindless beast and catching all sorts of diseases,” he said, his voice was not filled with desire, but with disgust…Kallian’s eyes opened and she looked at the frowning man…he knew how to be scary.

“Loghain?” she muttered.

“It is my fault, I admit it,” He had never meant to corrupt her, but he had never been in a relationship like this before. “People often lose themselves running after easy pleasure, sex without any boundary is a poison for the soul,” He said, was he condemned to destroy everything he touches?

He took the candle from her hand and threw it away then he took her into his arms, they kissed for a long time, and for the first time in a while they made love…He had been choosing the easiest way for him, fucking hard and without any tenderness, trying to fool himself knowing that she would accept anything from him…How much of his honor had he lost? How low would he sink before losing himself totally…it was maybe too late for him, but for her, life had just begun and if they were forced to break apart one day,  he would like to leave her with more than an empty heart and a twisted lustful body.

Kallian looked at the man sleeping beside her and she smiled…She didn’t need to ask, this bastard warden was lying, a man as principled and honorable as Loghain who had refused to take advantage of an enamored elven girl was no traitor.


	9. Chapter 9

Now that the Arl of Redcliff had come back from the dead, healed miraculously by Andraste’s ashes, they said, the civil war’s ugly shadow spread to more regions, threatening to reach Denerim at any moment. Loghain had agreed to a meeting with Eamon and his protégé, the bastard warden who had succeeded at lighting the beacon that was meant to never be lit.

Loghain found himself knowingly taken into a downward spiral, he had sacrificed so much and so many to this point and there was no going back…after all, what was the life of some rebel hunters in Oswin or a few elves compared to the ones he had already sacrificed in Ostagar and in the circle of mages, for the greater good, always for the greater good he tried to convince himself, and keeping Anora as a queen was the greater good…Fereldan people perceived him as a father to the nation, they wouldn’t allow him to be a father to only his daughter and protect her from the fate those people were reserving her, so he had to persuade himself first that he was acting for the nation’s benefit it would be easier this way to convince them, second.

“The water is going cold Loghain,” Kallian’s voice brought him back to the present. He was sharing a bath with his new young mistress, or his elven daughter as the people in the palace liked to call her. She was another line he shouldn’t have crossed, something else he shouldn’t have done.

He looked at her standing up, shivering reaching for a warm towel and a better proximity to the fireplace. She wrapped the towel around her body and turned her head and gazed at him.

“You are going to fall ill if you stay there,” she frowned and sat on the tub’s edge.

“Help me get out,” Loghain stretched a hand that the young woman took without hesitations and next she found herself soaked and laying in the lukewarm water on top of her lover. “No!” her outraged cry made him laugh as he wrapped his arms around her to maintain her struggling arms still.

“Never trust anyone,” he said, his serious tone made the girl’s eyebrows rise.

“I trust you,” she sweetly said putting her arms around his neck. “Shouldn’t I?” she didn’t leave him the time to answer as she sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. It was better, he wouldn’t have been able to answer her question, anyway.

He hastily removed the towel covering her skin and throw the heavy damped fabric on the floor next to the bathtub. He was doing something he had never done before whenever he was with her, living one day at a time. For a strategist that planned everything ahead, it was very uncomfortable and maddening.

He threw his head back, exhaling a sigh, as Kallian slowly lowered herself on his erect member. Loghain closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of the hot and wet walls of her cunt enveloping him like a tight sheath. When he found her up and down movements too slow for his liking, he grabbed her hips and start thrusting at a more satisfying pace, making the young woman scream and reach for the tub’s edges to brace herself. He looked at her breasts bouncing as he rammed his cock inside her.

One of Kallian’s hand went under the water to rub herself, but Loghain put his arms around her and pulled her to lay on his chest, this shifted position allowed her to grind her bud against his lower belly and she would reach completion while laying totally in his arms.

Water splashed everywhere around the tub as their fucking became frantic…Kallian begged as his thick member stretched her wet hole and hit the entrance of her womb. A last hard thrust and she came biting his shoulder, her cunt opening and closing jerkily around his engorged cock pushed him over the edge. He spurted lengthily inside her, growling and cursing.

They stayed for a while in the chilly water. Kallian still trembling and moaning on his chest, Loghain looked at the ceiling. She must never know.


	10. Chapter 10

Months ago, he had decreed that leaving the royal palace was forbidden, both for his daughter and his mistress. For their own safety, he had responded every time until he, himself started to believe it. Kallian had accepted this, not without some objections and sulking, but Anora, she had said nothing, her stare full of unvoiced accusations was eloquent enough…better for him to take the blame than to sit and explain to his daughter how her beloved husband was planning to repudiate the daughter of a peasant and put an Orlesian Empress on the throne, next to him.

Yet, like it always happened lately, nothing went according to his plan. A few days after Anora went missing, Kallian also disappeared. His personal guards failed to get Anora back to the royal palace, and nobody knew where she had been taken… But time was precious, the landsmeet was in three days, all the displeased nobles were gathering in Denerim and he had to deal with the bastard before the meeting or he would lose.

 

“Your Grace,” a young guard entered his study unannounced.

“If you fail to give me a valid reason for your intrusion, you will be dining in a cell in Fort Drakon tonight,” Loghain saw the panicked expression on the boy’s face.

“My lord, lady Kallian came back and she asks to meet you,” the guard stuttered.

Loghain’s surprised expression reassured the trembling boy, this news seemed to be worth the reckless disturbance.

“Bring her here, now,” Loghain ordered.

Kallian came back to him after more than two weeks spent Maker knew where…and the only one question came to mind, was she now a friend or a foe?

Kallian entered the room under the heavy gaze of Loghain, she closed the door behind her and casually took a seat and stared back at the man who was staring at her.

Loghain’s eyes narrowed, as he scrutinized the young woman. She was wearing a blood stained armor and she had cut her long hair. But her eyes were inscrutable.

“Not the warm welcome I was expecting,” The woman grinned at him breaking the silence.

“This is a bold expectation from a woman who left willingly and without an explanation,” Loghain chuckled…she was fated to lose at this little game of sarcastic taunts.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I had left for a walk?” Kallian shrugged and received for a response the crash of Loghain’s fist banged on the desk.

“My patience is wearing thin, elf,” he warned her, his voice a low growl, but she didn’t flinch and kept staring at him in defiance… and it hurt.

“I had indeed left for a walk but I had been contacted again by the gray warden and his two women, this time they were telling an interesting story, and wanted me to join them,”

“and you did?” Loghain didn’t even ask about the interesting story that had convinced her to follow them. Kallian smiled.

“They had some overwhelming proof against you, and it also seemed that unlike what you told me, Ferelden is enduring a blight,”

“is that so?” Loghain stare went colder than eyes and so did the tone of his voice…

“I accepted to join them, not driven by vengeance as they believed, but rather by curiosity and a sense of duty,” Kallian affirmed.

“A sense of duty? To whom?” Loghain asked

“to this country and to the man who had been always kind to me,” her voice was almost emotional even if her eyes were dry. “I needed to know more before condemning and taking a side, so I accepted to join them,”

“why are you here then?” his voice betrayed a bitterness and maybe a little fragility.

“Because I made my choice,” Kallian stood up and reached into her purse, Loghain held his breath expecting her to take out a dagger but instead, Kallian reached for a document and put it on his desk.

He stared at the paper that was carrying his seal, it was the written permission he had given to the Tevinter slavers to take whoever they wanted from Denerim’s Alienage.

“Anora told them about a strange thing happening in the Alienage seeking to forge an alliance with the warden and they put their hands on this document,” Kallian almost whispered near Loghain’s ear as she stood near him. “Your daughter chose her side,”

Loghain kept silent, but every fiber of his body felt the tension and he was ready, ready for her to go for his throat at any moment…she couldn’t have…

“I chose your side,”

“Do you expect me to believe this?” He glared at her.

“You are the better placed to understand this, though!” Kallian’s eyebrows lifted, “do you think that I had ever considered the old wrecked man as my father? Don’t you remember how I used to cry every time you forced me to go visit him when I was a child?” Kallian shook her head, “I used to throw in the garbage any cheap gifts he would give me,” Kallian reminded him. “I grew up to give him the respect and the courtesy I owed him as my genitor, but Loghain… I have no father but you,” Kallian’s words seemed to please the self-proclaimed Regent. It was true that the girl had always felt ashamed by the filth and the begging in the Alienage, but she had been even more ashamed by her passive and servile father…hope started to blossom in the Regent's heart, maybe his girl was back.

“I only hope that the Tevinter will give him a quick death,” Kallian sighed.

“I find it hard to believe, especially after what you have done to the Arl’s son, a year ago,” He pointed.

“well, the insane man had offended me personally and I confess that I had wanted to help them back then, but they cheered when Duncan took me away and said ‘good riddance, she is a troublemaker like her mother’…they already have the mindset of slaves, and you, my lord, gave them what they yearned for,” Kallian coldly stated. Loghain could easily believe her at this point, but he was a distrustful man, even toward a girl he had raised.

“So, you had been driven by some kind of emotional tie that made you chose me? Is that what you are aiming to say?” skeptical again.

“Not at all, In fact, the bastard who was claiming that you were an evil man who deserved death, had massacred a dalish clan and more dwarves to gather an army of werewolves and golems, he seemed to share your point of view which is the end justifies the means but he was a weaker version, Eamon’s puppet and would have done more harm than good, you are the only one who can unite the lords under your banner and end the civil war, and the blight,” Kallian explained calmly

“…was?” Loghain frowned.

Kallian smirked and reached again inside her purse, this time, she took out a bloodied knife and put it on Loghain’s desk.

“The best for last, I dealt with the bastard who had been giving you a hard time for an entire year,” she bragged.

Loghain’s eyes widened in disbelief as he flickered his gaze between the knife on the desk and the smirking woman…She had managed to kill the bastard warden.

“How?” he frowned, more choked than doubting.

“Nobody would have suspected a little elven woman betrayed by her lover and mourning for her father,” Kallian shrugged.

“This is impossible,” Loghain almost expected himself to wake up from this dream.

“Yeah, I and the entire country count on you to win the landsmeet and unify the lords,” Kallian seemed bored with Loghain’s disbelief.

If what she claimed was true, without a proof and without his protégé, Eamon was going to get crushed, Loghain thought.

“Now, if you allow me, I am going to rest in my room,” Kallian said “and it goes without saying that you are not welcome in my chamber anymore,” she added.

“So, that’s it?” Loghain for the first time in his life couldn’t find the words.

“Oh, there is something else, a warden named Riordan, he is too shrewd and cautious, I couldn’t reach him…when you win the landsmeet make sure to execute this Orlesian bastard,” she added before taking her leave.


	11. Chapter 11

He didn’t seem to care for what they had lost. To him the deal was fair and winning, losing a whore to win the Landsmeet caused him no loss of sleep, Kallian thought as she grinned to her own reflexion on the mirror…He soon would regret this carelessness.

The door knocked as she expected, as she was waiting for. Loghain entered and looked at her.

“We won the Landsmeet, I thought the news will enlighten your mood,” Loghain said.

“After I get rid of the bastard prince, even a child would have won against Eamon in the Landsmeet” Kallian chuckled “What is important is did the old warden, Riordan, meet his demise?” she asked.

“His head is already on a spike at Denerim gates, such is the fate of all the Orlesian spies,” Loghain responded, not pleased by her minimizing his efforts at the Landsmeet, indeed, Eamon was not an easy man to defeat even in the absence of his protégé…He had accused Loghain of the death of the young man and pointed how he had sent his elven mistress to do the deed, to which Loghain had responded calmly by ‘I never had and will never have a knife-ear harlot, not only did you became fat and lazy but now you are spreading rumors and gossip like an Orlesian courtesan,’ The man had never looked so vexed as when he had heard this followed by some muffled laughter…Loghain had the trust of fereldan women as he always surrounded himself by tough, human, pure fereldan, female warriors, no fereldan woman would listen to the allegations of an old Arl married to the worst Orlesian wench, Isolde.

“Excellent!” Kallian shouted with a wide grin on her face. The news of the warden’s death filled her with much joy as it seemed…maybe, too much, Loghain thought. But after a moment he just turned around to leave, why would he be suspicious of a woman who made his victory possible?

Kallian could have kept silent, let the man go and prepare for a battle she knew he would never win or she could just reveal to him the impending doom that was going to fall on those lands because of him…and she chose the latter, for she had to see his calmness and self-assurance break as the pain and horror would seize him even if it meant that she had to risk having his hands squeeze her neck to death.

“Loghain,” Kallian called him “have you ever wondered why no Archdemon had been really slain before the creation of the gray warden’s order?”   


	12. Chapter 12

The question did surprise him, Kallian could tell as he turned to face her. Her heart beat faster looking at the man’s facial expression, did he begin to realize?

“Every group tends to exaggerate their value and exploits, the Grey Wardens are no exception, I assume…Maybe back then, there were no men strong and dedicated enough to vanquish the Archdemon and the extra strength of the wardens was needed… but, shed all worries for here and now we have men who will slay the beast…” Loghain wanted to sound reassuring…Kallian sighed, he had no idea about what was going to happen.

“If you say so,” she briefly replied, sitting on the bed. Loghain mimicking her, sat on a chair facing her.

“So, did Anora side with you at the Landsmeet?” Kallian asked, her tone almost amused.

“of course she did,” Loghain said firmly and the elf laughed.

“Your daughter is in your image, cold, calculating and ambitious… I, on the other hand, do not have your blood, but I know how to hold a grudge and how to be submerged by hatred and vengeance…But we all share something…treason, treason for us is but a point of view,” Kallian’s spoke looking at the fireplace.

Loghain remained silent…

“I want to tell you that the last year was the happiest and most beautiful period of my life,” Kallian finally looked at him with wet eyes and smiling lips.

“You know, it can continue,” his voice was low and tempting, and his gaze intense.

“I wish it could,” Kallian whispered.

Logain slowly rose from his chair and carefully sat beside her on the bed. He gently removed her hairpin and started to caress her hair…he didn’t want to rush things, to frighten her or rise her anger, his touch was light and careful, observing her reactions. As she seemed to give up under his caresses, he brushed the hair away from her forehead and put his lips there, just above her eyebrow. Her eyes closed and his next kiss was aimed below, on her closed eyelid.

“We can be, just like before,” he whispered against her cheek, his hot breath on her skin made her shiver and her lips gaped for what she knew was coming…a light kiss on her lower lips followed by another one on her upper lips.

“Open your eyes and tell me, do you want it?” Loghain commanded in a soft voice.

Kallian slowly opened her eyes, her hand went up to caress his silky black hair and his cheek.

“I have always wanted you, as far as I can remember, and I will always want you,” her voice breathy and stuttering raised a victorious look into his blue eyes but it was quickly replaced by a surprised one as the young woman embraced him tightly. Kallian hugged him with all her strength and he quickly did the same holding her tightly in his arms. But then she pushed him away as suddenly and as unexpectedly as she had hugged him, she rose violently from the bed and shook her head laughing like a mad woman,

“I knew you were not going to make it easy for me, Loghain,” The elf smirked looking at him, “but as I have already told you, I am as resentful and vengeful as you are, for I am your daughter.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Kallian…” Loghain’s voice was not as stern and certain as it had always been, the man was almost begging and surprisingly, it didn’t appease her.

“I know what you are going to say, all the arguments, I already know them,” she spoke dryly with an obvious irritation. “They were useless, and they chose the worst time to riot…They never wanted to assimilate and are the ones who wanted to live separated from humans discouraging their children from having any ties with them to keep the blood pure and preserve their race from being extinct and soon enough the humans returned that hatred and disdain…I also know that they are selling their own children to nobles and forcing them to beg in the streets so they can buy booze and avoid hard working…I am aware of all this,” she said, “but Loghain, to that man I spent all my life being ashamed of and treated him like shit, I have a debt, like the debt you had toward Anora…the debt has to be paid even if it means destroying a whole country,”

“What do you mean?” Loghain frowned at her words.

Kallian wiped her tears with the back of her hand and took a deep breath.

“I mean that a warden is needed to slay the Archdemon, the beast is nothing but a tainted vessel carrying the soul of an old god, when a normal man kill the dragon the old god’s soul will seek the nearest tainted and soulless being, a darkspawn, will enter it and after ten days it will transform it into a new dragon that will continue to command the herd,” Kallian explained with a trembling voice. “When a warden who is a tainted vessel but who holds a soul, kills the dragon, the old god’s soul will be tricked to enter him and so both the old god and the warden’s soul will be destroyed and the blight ends.”

Kallian observed Loghain’s lowered head and his stillness with wide opened eyes, she was trembling and panting anticipating the storm that would eventually hit her.

Slowly Loghain raised his head, his glare made her took a step back.

“Are you certain of what you are saying?” his voice sharp as a blade, held a frightening calmness.

“Riordan was trying to convince me to undertake the joining as they needed as much warden as possible…even Alistair ignored this information who was held secret,” Kallian muttered with a low shaky voice, starting to regret this confrontation.

Loghain raised to his feet, his eyes staring at the elf fixedly as he slowly but surely walked toward her,

“And you made me kill him,” his voice was full of rage.

“if I had told you this story, you would have accused me of conspiring with the enemy and perhaps sent me to Fort Drakon,” Kallian took a step back, “I only helped you achieve the plan you had in mind since Ostagar…I helped you exterminating the wardens,” Kallian muttered and took another step back…and another one, until her back hit the wall behind her and she knew she was trapped.

Loghain expression was the hardest to read, anger, disbelief, surprise, disappointment, hurt…it was a complex combination of all of this and she knew she was glimpsing at another man right now, a stranger, a man who could and would kill her without hesitation.

Her eyes widened as his hand closed around her thin neck slamming her against the wall,

“You mean that you have condemned us all?” his voice guttural and heavy, his eyes wide open almost bulging.

Kallian shook her head and whispered “you did that on your own,” and then she closed her eyes not wanting to look anymore to the face she loved so much twisted with anger and madness-like pain.


	14. Chapter 14

“You…you…” Loghain repeatedly growled, his sharp voice pouring into her ear, his ragged breath burning against her cheek as he lifted her up by the neck until she was standing on her tiptoes, struggling o breath.

Her eyes suddenly opened wide when she felt his body pressed against hers…she could distinguish the hardness pushing against her belly. Her hands reached to grab his shirt and push him away but his mouth was quicker as it took possession of her lips like an eagle with its prey. It was a bitter forceful kiss that would leave her mouth bruised for some weeks, but it was the least of her worries when his hand squeezing her neck and his mouth muffling her breath were suffocating her till the verge of fainting.

Her torment ended when his hand let go of her neck and grabbed her long hair only for some seconds before she found herself thrown on the hard floor covered only by a carpet which prevented her hands from grazing as she fell clumsily, face first on the ground.

Kallian didn’t want to turn over and look at the man standing behind her…her heart beat as hard as his and the room filled only with silence and their panting. Until she heard a familiar sound…a sound that, in different circumstances would have made her loins quiver with excitement…the sound of a belt being undone.

The first stroke surprised her as she let out a cry.

The second one followed so quickly, and by the third one, she was trying to crawl away and maybe reach for her knife from under the pillow. But a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back forcing her to turn on her back…He was absolutely unrecognizable, his face red with fury, his lips crooked with discontentment but in his eyes she did see something so unfamiliar and terrifying, it was cold sadism with which one would never be able to reason…she had awakened something inside him she had suspected it had always been there, but no matter how rough and crude he had been with her, he seemed always in control of himself but now the hold he had on the thing that was lurking underneath had broken.

Loghain was holding her ankle firmly in one hand on the other he held the belt he was beating her with. With her free leg, she tried to kick him but he avoided it by pulling her other leg higher then dropping her to the ground. The crash was quickly followed by another series of lashes and she only protected her face with her arms and waited for it to end.

When she removed her arms, he was kneeling above her, staring at her.

“Loghain, please…let us…” of course she couldn’t come with any words that could have appeased him even if he would have let her finish her sentence but instead he swiftly tied the belt around her neck squeezing but not too firmly…Kallian grabbed his shoulders but he ignored her silent plea as he opened his pants with one hand while holding the belt with the other. Despite herself, Kallian’s cunt twitched…her body had missed their activities so much. Loghain could also tell by her sudden lack of struggle. But he didn’t care, he just spat on his hand to wet his cock, then laid between her opened legs and pushed against her slit… with one stroke he was completely inside her and had felt the walls of her cunt hugging him tightly then quickly her eager cunt was opening and closing frantically around him…he raised his head to look at her; her back was arched and her mouth opened in a silent moan of pleasure as she kept coming only from his first thrust… she wouldn’t be able to hold her voice like this from now on he spat on her and held the belt firmly like the reins of a horse as he started to ride her as roughly as possible.

Kallian wasn’t aware of her surrounding anymore, as she lost count of how many times she came screaming or biting her lips and how many times he had slapped her and spat on her calling her names between strings of profanities crossing his lips. She raised her hips as he withdrew till the tip then jammed his cock hard inside her…she moaned and her head started to feel light when the pressure from the belt around her neck and the pleasure of having a thick cock rammed senselessly inside her now loosened cunt combined to push her on the edge of the greatest orgasm ever. Suddenly Loghain rose to his knees and pulled her hips up as he kept thrusting. The shift of position made her eyes roll inside her head and when she was calm enough to look up she saw the bulge that Loghain’s cock draw on her lower belly each time it sunk inside her cunt and it made her come immediately. Loghain’s hips stuttered and his thrusts grew more desperate and quick and he followed her pouring his seed deep inside her before he collapsed on top of her.

They both were a mess…she wasn’t accustomed to it…she was the one who would often lose herself on the pleasure but now, he also seemed disorientated, quivering in her arms like a wounded animal, covered in sweat and feverish.  And she did the only thing she could do, despite everything and in spite of herself she wrapped her arms around him and she wept… when every lovers were able to give life through their union, theirs engendered nothing but death and an imminent doom that was going to strike the whole country and whose fault was it? But whether it was a divine destiny or a man-made fate, she couldn’t claim that she hadn’t the luxury to choose.

After a long moment and when their heartbeat soothed and their rugged breath calmed, Loghain rose up to his feet…he avoided looking at her as he tucked himself into his pants, even his belt that was still around her neck, he didn’t seem interested in getting it back.

 Kallian stayed there laying on her back on the ground glimpsing at him.

Surprisingly, the man didn’t rush out of her room as she expected. He sat back on the chair and stared at her.

“What now?” Kallian spoke, breaking the heavy silence.

“You are a warden, aren’t you?” Loghain said. Kallian’s blinking eyes and her silence confirmed what he was doubting.

“Who told you this? This is not…” she couldn’t finish her sentence.

“Eamon had said something about a young elf tricking the wardens by joining their order but I thought that you had only promised them to become one of them…now after…this, of it, I am certain,” he calmly said. He was able to feel it, the smell of her skin, the taste of her mouth and even the warmth and the tightness of her cunt had changed… everything had changed, it was like lying with a new body. The girl had become one, probably in order to fool the wardens but also she was preparing her escape from a country that would become a huge nest of darkspawns…she was smart.

“What…what do you mean?” Kallian rose to a sitting position. It was not the time for some insecurities and frivol thoughts, she wished she had refrained from asking such a question. Loghain chuckled and leaned over toward her.

“It means, warden, that the fate of Ferelden is not as sealed as you seem to think,”

“A warden has to be consenting to fight an archdemon,” her voice trembled before his cold gaze.

“Leave the fighting part for me, you will only have to be holding the sword that will give the final blow...”

“You can’t force me…you can’t, it’s impossible…” kallian was panicking.

“Cauthrien and the girls will have for unique mission to escort you to me when I am done with Archdemon and you will voluntarily or not give that last blow, warden,” Loghain explained calmly and clearly to a weeping Kallian, then rose to leave the room.

“It would be worse than death, Loghain, you would condemn me to an eternal death…it would be as if I have never existed…” Kallian sobbed.

“You left me no choice, little one,” the sincerity in his voice submerged Kallian into a sea of pain…this fate was implacable.


	15. Chapter 15

She didn’t have the time to take a bath or to start considering suicide when Cauthrien came to escort her to her new room…even if she wasn’t walking with a limp she would have hesitated to attack the woman who had once captured the warden and drove him to Fort Drakon, starting a fight with her would only lead to more bruises and some deeper despair.

Once in the windowless small chamber, Kallian had all the night to think about it. Maybe that was what she deserved for betraying the two wardens who trusted her and for wanting so greedily a man she wasn’t meant to have, a man who would have never loved her…It hardly mattered now, her dreams indicated that the Archdemon would be in Denerim tomorrow and all her pain would soon vanish forever…no afterlife, no eternal regrets to carry with her for the eternity as a ghost…maybe it was for the best.

In the morning, Cauthrien came back, she gave her a new armor and told her to be ready for the final battle had started.

Kallian didn’t seem as combative as she had always been, the dark rings under her eyes and her morbid paleness somehow reassured Cauthrien, it wouldn’t be too hard to escort her where the Regent had ordered. Now in the middle of a great battle against the monstrous creatures, her the mighty personal guard had one mission, follow a path already cleared by Loghain and his man and bring the elven girl to the place where the Archdemon would land. And she followed the orders, taking the girl to Fort Drakon’s roof, where the beast had landed and where he would hopefully meet his demise. Loghain, Eamon and lots of soldiers were already there, the dragon was surrounded, wounded and no more darkspawns came to its rescue. It was time to end this yet she didn’t know the importance of the presence of the girl here, she did ask Loghain but he never answered…did the dragon need a sacrifice of some sort? She had wondered, but the question would soon get an answer.

The beast was finally agonizing on the ground, Loghain was covered in blood, some his, some came from the wounded dragon…it was time, she pushed the almost inert girl forcing her to move closer. They stood there waiting for Loghain’s command, and finally he looked at their direction, he stood there and stared at them, then he stared at the growling wounded archdemon…cauthrien frowned before what seemed like hesitation coming from the supreme general of armies and Regent of the country in such a decisive moment.

Loghain had immerged victorious from this battle against the Archdemon, he almost had wished to die before having to face this moment…Kallian wasn’t even crying…she looked like an empty shell dragged by an impatient Cauthrien and he remembered the first night he had met her, such a crybaby but soon she became a little girl full of life and joy, he only remember her smiling and laughing, chasing after stray cats to hug them, singing and playing with the other children in the palace…he should have never touched her, even flowers wilted when he touched them, moreover he was known to take away joy and beatitude from every woman he had touched and Kallian wasn’t the one who was meant to break the curse…he was the only one who could break it.

He looked at Kallian one last time before grabbing his sword and planting it in the beast’s head…Let this beast come back after ten days and he would kill it as many times as it would take, but to kill his daughter, a man should know the limits of the sacrifices he was able to offer.

Kallian’s eyes widened as she witnessed what Loghain had done just before they all get knocked over by an invisible wave of energy emanating from the stabbed beast. When it ceased, Loghain was lying unconscious on the ground and all the darkspawns who had been hit by it disintegrated…Kallian felt dizzy and hot but she ignored all those sensations as she rushed toward Loghain.


End file.
